The Chim Chi Bee
by GabrielTheAnonymousTeen
Summary: Sasuke is diagnosed with a quite lethal sickness that only his clan gets known as Sore Sight. The only cure is a rare bee known as the Chim Chi Bee. When something ends up happening it's up to: Kakashi, Shino, Neji, and Naruto to find the rare bee. (Sasuke of course has a large role in this fic).


**The Chim Chi Bee**

Susuke rushed down the street of the leaf village. He was late to see Kakashi. "I don't want to be late," Sasuke told himself. As he neared Kakashi someone threw a shuriken. Sasuke stopped in his tracks. "What the?" he looked at Kakashi who was just standing there. He could see him raising his headband. Next to him were two guys, one in particular had tiny eyes; the other was normal body mass and a normal face. He could faintly recognize the face though he couldn't be sure; it looked like Orochimaru "Are you ready for your final fight Sasuke?" Orochimaru asked, with a wide maniacal grin spreading across his face. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that Orochimaru," he said turning on his Sharingan, for some reason it wouldn't work "Huh?" Susuke tried again only to fail again. He looked back at Orochimaru who was gone, though Kakashi was still there. "Sensei I don't get it I can't use my eye ability why's that?" he hastily asked. There was no response. Finally Kakashi started to move closer and closer. Sasuke observed him closer noting was wrong with him, he was probably just being quiet. Kakashi stopped half way to him. He then started to manipulate his hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled out. Shadow Clones started to pile onto the surprised Sasuke. "Stop it, save us, stop it save us, stop it, save us," the shadow clones repeated. Sasuke gave a loud scream, though there was no response.

Sasuke jumped up. "Huh?" he looked around the empty room. He turned around there he was there was himself. "Stop it, save us, please," he pleaded.

Sasuke grabbed the lookalike of himself. "How?" he demanded to know.

"There isn't much time," the lookalike said totally dodging the question.

Sasuke kept his grip tight. "How do I save you?" Sasuke asked voice rising louder as he spoke.

"You'll learn soon enough," the lookalike told him. "And remember, keep your friends close at hand," the lookalike disappeared.

"What the?" he stared at where the lookalike was.

Sasuke jerked up off his bed. "Wh…What it was all just a dream?" he told himself. He couldn't be too sure though. He watched as the sun started to rise." Sasuke wanted to train but he felt that was no dream, he felt it was a vision, vision of the future. Sasuke ran to the nearest doctor. The doctor examined him. She looked at him. "Well, I'll be honest you have an ultimately rare syndrome, it's called Sore Sight, there has only been few cases, all were part of the Uchiha clan," the female medical team member said.

"Wh…What causes it?" he asked.

"It starts once an Uchiha clan uses his or her bloodline ability, then it starts to mess with the person," the medical team said.

"Is there a cure?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, though you might want someone to go with you," she recommended.

Sasuke shook his head. "No way in hell I am not asking for help," Sasuke told the medic.

The medic sighed. "It's only to make sure you are strong enough to keep traveling," she explained.

Sasuke sighed "Fine, what is this cure?" he asked.

The medic walked up to a table. "It's a honey from a special bee, it's called the Chim Chi Bee, it's said the honey works to calm the eye, however the bees only produce honey ever decade," the doctor said.

"Okay, but it's been a decade before the last batch of honey was made…right?" Sasuke asked.

"I have reasons to believe so, you may go, but just bring a close friend or a few friends with you," she advised.

"Alright," he sighed.

Sasuke walked to sensei. He bowed. "I'm sorry for being late sensei, I had to see a doctor, I have a problem I am to some extent sick, I have a sickness only my clan gets," Sasuke explained.

Kakashi nodded. "I understand. May I ask about this sickness?" he asked.

"It's called Sore Sight; I have find a rare bee called the Chim Chi Bee, the doctor recommended I bring a friend," Sasuke sighed.

"Did you say the Chim Chi Bee?" asked Shino Aburame jumping out of a tree.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, the Chim Chi Bee I have to find the bee, and get some of the honey," he said.

"Allow me to come," he said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess," he said.

"Let me come too," a voice called out.

Sasuke looked around. "You can come too Neji," Sasuke smirked.

Neji jumped down from a small building. "Great," he said.

A voice called out. "C'mon let me come to!" the voice was recognizable.

"No Naruto, you can't come!" Sasuke called out.

Naruto showed himself. "Ah, why not?" he asked.

Sasuke sighed. "Because, you won't help at all," Sasuke explained.

Naruto crossed his arms. "I would so help," he protested.

Sasuke laughed. "No you wouldn't," Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Bu…But I would so help more than Neji," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "Neji can see small objects."

Naruto's head fell. "Then what about Shino?" he asked.

Sasuke shook his head again. "Shino knows bugs," Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto sighed. "C'mon pleassssssssssssssssssssse," he pleaded.

Sasuke sighed. "I know I'll regret this, fine you can come, just, please stay out of our way," Sasuke told him sternly.

"YEAH," Naruto yelled he ran off somewhere.

Everyone was at the gate of the Leaf village. "Is everyone ready?" Shino asked.

"Wait, where's Naruto?" Neji asked.

Sasuke looked left and right. "Who cares let's just go," Sasuke said.

"Wait up!" Naruto yelled from the other side of the street.

Sasuke sighed. 'Damn it, I was hoping that we would be able to lose him,' he thought. A sharp pain stopped Sasuke in his tracks.

"Sasuke, hold still," Neji blinked activating his Byakugan. Neji was amazed the chakra was depleting at a rapid rate. "Stop!" Neji pushed Sasuke down to the ground.

"Hey damn it, what was that?!" Sasuke hissed angrily as he sat on the ground.

Neji got to one knee. "Your chakra, it's depleting at a rapid rate. Look, every time you move, your chakra decreases, soon, if my estimates are correct: you have possibly two days until your chakra is completely dry, once that happens, you will die," Neji explained holding Sasuke's shoulder.

Shino stepped in. "We'll find the Chim Chi Bee; be back before the deadline, don't worry Sasuke," Shino assured. "We'll find it," he added shifting his headband slightly.

"Yeah! We'll find that Chim Chi Bee thing!" Naruto jumped in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke looked to Shino. "You're in charge Shino... your knowledge of bugs will help. Now go," Sasuke demanded taking a seat under a tree.

"Don't worry Sasuke, Naruto won't get in our way," Kakashi assured leaping to a tree with Shino and Neji, along with Naruto. Sasuke sighed angrily.


End file.
